A Not So Merry Cahill Christmas
by musiclover3
Summary: The Cahills go to the Kabra mansion for Christmas. Amy and Ian are caught under the mistletoe, Jonah has a secret, the gifts are stolen, and Natalie's friends play matchmaker. What are the Cahills to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Since it's almost Christmas, I decided to make a Christmas special. I hope you all like it! Takes place a year after the clue hunt. Amy and Evan are NOT going out in this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Deck the halls with boughs of holly!**

**Jonah: Fa la la la la la la la la.**

**Nellie: Tis the season to be jolly!**

**Ian: Please stop singing that ridiculous song! **

**Me: Does it annoy you Ian?**

**Ian: Yes it does.**

**Me: Then we won't stop singing! Someone do the disclaimer!**

**Nellie: musiclover3 doesn't own the 39 Clues.**

**Me: On with the story! Fa la la la la la la la la!**

**(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)**

_**Amy's P.O.V.**_

Amy, Dan, and Nellie stood outside of the Kabra mansion. It was a cold December day, and Amy shivered in the cold. She watched the snow falling down and smiled. It was going to be a white Christmas. She was going to spend the next few days at the Kabra mansion. The Kabras had called for a family reunion and invited them here for Christmas.

Amy held the neatly wrapped box in her hand. Everyone had decided to do Secret Santa. She had gotten Ian Kabra. She didn't know much about him, so she hoped he would like it. She blinked. Things had been so different since the Clue hunt. For the first time, the family would have a peaceful reunion. Not for clues, or anything like that. Just for fun. She hoped it would stay that way.

"Uh, Amy? Are you gonna ring the doorbell, or are we going to stay out here freezing our socks off?" said her twelve-year-old brother Dan.

Amy blushed. How long had they been standing out there? She rang the doorbell. Immediately, Natalie Kabra opened the door. She looked as beautiful as ever. She wore a beautiful green dress and heels.

"Happy Holidays." she said to them.

Amy smiled. "Merry Christmas, Natalie."

Natalie looked at the presents in each of their hands. "I see you brought your presents. Please come in. You're the last to arrive."

They walked in. The place was beautifully decorated. There were colorful lights everywhere. A huge Christmas tree stood in the corner. It had many ornaments and lights and had a brightly shining star on top. Under the tree were many wrapped presents. Stockings hung from the fireplace.

"Wow." breathed Amy, looking at everything in awe.

"Whoa. I see you got into the Christmas spirit." said Nellie.

Natalie smirked. "You should see the lights that are decorating our house tomorrow night. Our house will look the best in the neighborhood."

Dan rolled his eyes. "I see you haven't changed, Cobra."

"We Kabras only deserve the best," said Natalie. "_Daniel._"

Dan rolled his eyes as Natalie walked away.

"Come on, guys. Let's go put our presents under the tree." said Nellie.

They all walked towards the tree. Amy felt small near the tree. It was much bigger up close. She set her present down. Dan and Nellie walked away, but Amy stayed where she was. She couldn't help but look at the gifts. Which one was for her? She scanned the tags, but couldn't find her name. She felt disappointed. Had her Secret Santa not given her a present? Had she been forgotten? She shook her head of the thought. She wouldn't think about that anymore. She switched her attention to the tree. It really was magnificent. It gave her a warm feeling just looking at it.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" said a voice next to her.

She turned to the voice. There next to her was Ian Kabra. He looked the same as he did a year ago, although he had grown taller. Same handsome features. Same amber eyes. He gazed at the Christmas tree, his hands behind his back.

"It _is_ beautiful." Amy agreed.

Ian smirked. "Thank you. I decorated it myself."

"Really?" Amy said, surprised.

"Well, Natalie helped. Just a bit." he said shrugging.

Amy laughed.

Ian turned to her. "Come on. I want to show you something."

"Okay," Amy said.

Ian grabbed her wrist and led her outside, onto a balconey. It was a beautiful night, and the stars were shining brightly. The snow had stopped, and there was a slight breeze. Ian let go of her wrist and brought out a rectangular box. He opened it, and in it was a diamond necklace. It shined in the moonlight. Amy gasped when she saw it.

"It's beautiful." Amy breathed, looking at the necklace in awe.

"I bought it for someone. I'm going to give it to her for Christmas." Ian said.

Amy felt a spurt of disappointment, but couldn't figure out why.

"She'll love it." said Amy, smiling at him.

"Really?" Ian said, smiling.

Amy nodded. Ian close the box and put it back in his pocket.

"Let's go back in." he said.

Amy nodded.

Ian led her back inside. They walked towards the kitchen. The other clue hunters were already there. They stopped in the doorway. Dan grinned when he saw them. Amy didn't like that grin.

"What?" Amy said.

"Look up." said Dan.

Amy and Ian looked up. Above them was... a mistletoe. Amy turned as red as a tomato. Ian looked the same.

"Well? You've got to kiss!" said Dan.

Amy shot a pleading look to Sinead. They had become close friends since the clue hunt. But Sinead merely shrugged and gave her a sympathetic smile. Ian sighed and leaned in. He stopped just inches before her face.

"Are you okay with this?" he whispered.

Amy took a deep breath, and nodded. Then, he kissed her. It only lasted a few seconds, but Amy felt like she was flying. Then, it was over. Ian's face was red, and Amy was pretty sure hers looked exactly the same. Amy quickly walked past him and into the kitchen. She glared at Dan as she passed him. He smirked and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Thanks a lot, Sinead." Amy hissed when she reached her.

Sinead gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Amy. But what was I supposed to do?" she said.

Amy could think of a bunch of things she could have done, and was about to list them out when the doorbell rang.

"I thought everyone was here already." said Hamilton.

"Everyone is." said Natalie.

She went over to the door and opened it. There stood two girls. One girl had brown eyes and curly black hair swept over one shoulder. They other girl had spiky black hair with purple and blue highlights.

"Trina! Cassandra!" Natalie squealed. She gave each girl a hug.

"Who are they?" Hamilton asked Ian.

"Natalie's friends. Both Lucians." said Ian.

The three came over to them.

"Everyone, these are my friends Trina and Cassandra." said Natalie pointing at each girl in turn. Trina was the girl with brown eyes and Cassandra was the girl with highlights.

Jonah's eyes widened when he saw Trina.

"Hello, Ian. It's nice to see you again." said Trina. She had a strong british accent.

Ian gave her a smile, but Amy could tell it was forced. "Hello, Trina. It's nice to see you again, too."

Trina gave him a quick hug. Amy couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

_Why would I feel jealous? It's not like I like Ian... right? _she thought.

"Hello, Cassandra." said Ian nodding at her.

"Ian," she said nodding at him. She had a strong british accent as well.

"I didn't know you would be stopping by." said Ian.

"We decided to stop by and visit. We didn't know you'd be having guests." said Trina. She looked at each of them in turn. Her gaze lingered on Jonah, but she quickly looked away.

"We invited them for Christmas." said Natalie.

They all introduced themselves.

"It's nice to meet you all." said Cassandra politely.

"Hmph. Yes, it is." said Trina. Although, Amy was sure Trina didn't think it was nice to meet them at all.

Dan suddenly burst into the kitchen. A look of shock was on his face.

"Dan? What's wrong?" Amy said rushing towards him.

"The gifts," he stammered. "The gifts are gone!"

**(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)**

**Me: What did you think?**

**Ian: I would never kiss Amy. Even if we were under the mistletoe.**

**Nellie: And I would never let them kiss.**

**Jonah: What's with me and Trina?**

**Me: Oh, you'll find out soon.**

**Nellie: Of course you'd say that.**

**Me: I don't want to spoil the surprise!**

**What did you think? Who do you think the necklace is for? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues**

**PAGE BREAK**

_**Ian's P.O.V.**_

Everyone was silent for a few moments letting Dan's words sink in. Then, Trina spoke.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised. Something always goes wrong at a Cahill reunion."

Ian couldn't agree more. Everyone rushed towards the living room. Sure enough, when they reached the tree, there was nothing under it.

"I don't understand! The gifts were there a few minutes ago!" Madison exclaimed.

"Someone must have stolen them." said Ted.

"But who?" Ned asked.

Some people looked at Amy and Ian.

Amy's eyes widened. "Are you accusing Ian and I?"

"Well, you guys were out here while the rest of us were in the kitchen. You could have done it." said Madison.

"But we didn't!" Amy protested.

"Well, how do we know it wasn't Trina and Cassandra? They were out here, too." said Dan.

"We were only out here for a minute." said Cassandra.

"Besides, I was with them the whole time. They couldn't have done it." said Natalie.

"Yeah, and your word means so much." said Dan rolling his eyes.

Natalie glared at him.

"You all are forgetting something." said Ian. "We have security cameras."

"And you didn't bother to say that before?" Trina said, glaring at him.

"Come on. Let's go check it out." said Nellie.

Ian pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to go to the library to think. The rest of you can check out the recordings."

He walked towards the library, not realizing that Trina and Cassandra were following him.

**PAGE BREAK**

Ian sat in the leather armchair in the center of the library. He sighed. Could things get any worse?

"Ian?" said a voice.

He looked up to see Trina and Cassandra.

"What do you want?" he said.

"We want to give you some ideas to make this Christmas even better!" said Cassandra looking giddy.

"I don't want your ideas." Ian said.

Trina sat in the chair next to him. "Well, we didn't ask if you wanted to hear them, Ian."

Ian sighed. "What are your ideas, then?"

"Well, you can't just open presents and play in the snow on Christmas-" started Trina.

"Wait. Who said anything about playing in the snow?" said Ian.

Trina ignored him. "You need to plan something bigger."

"What do you suggest?" Ian asked.

Trina and Cassandra looked at each other, then said in unison, "A ball!"

Ian raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"A ball, Ian! We can have a ball!" said Cassandra. "You can invite all the other Cahills, too! It'll be an even bigger Cahill reunion!"

"And it will let you spend more time with Amy." said Trina in a sing song voice.

"I don't like Amy." Ian said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, come on, Ian! It's _so _obvious. Even a blind person can see it." said Cassandra.

Ian blinked. "That makes absolutely no sense."

"Well, you get what she's saying. It's very obvious." said Trina. "Come on, Ian! Host a ball!"

Ian shook his head. "No. No way am I going to host this ball."

"Fine," said Trina shrugging. "Then, I guess I'm going to show Amy the recording where you talk about her in your sleep."

Ian stood up. "I don't talk in my sleep."

"The recording begs to differ." said Cassandra in a sing song voice.

"Where did you get this recording?" said Ian, slightly panicking.

"From Natalie. Where else?" said Trina.

"Natalie," Ian growled.

"So, if you don't host this ball, we're going to show Amy the recording." said Cassandra.

"Fine," Ian said. "We can have this ball."

"Yes!" said Trina twirling around.

"Now, get out!" Ian snapped.

Trina and Cassandra walked towards the door. Trina stopped in the doorway.

"Oh, and Ian?" said Trina.

"What?" Ian said.

Trina had a mishievious twinkle in her eye. "There was no recording."

Then, she ran out the door.

"TRINA!" Ian exploded, running after her.

**PAGE BREAK**

Ian chased her for a few minutes, but then lost her. He stumbled into the kitchen. Natalie sat at the kitchen table drinking hot chocolate. She looked up at him.

"I see Trina and Cassandra convinced you to have the ball." said Natalie calmly.

"You knew about this?" Ian hissed.

Natalie smirked. "Who do you think gave them the idea?"

Ian sat in front of her. "Did you find out who stole the gifts?"

Natalie shook her head. "Someone disabled the cameras."

Ian growled. He needed to get better security.

"Who do you think did it?" Ian asked.

Natalie shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe Daniel. He _is _a git..."

"But that doesn't mean he stole them." Ian pointed out.

"Sadly," Natalie sighed.

Then, they both sat in silence, thinking long and hard about this situation.

**PAGE BREAK**

_**Jonah's P.O.V.**_

Jonah walked onto the balconey. Trina stood there in front of him, her back turned. He slowly walked towards her.

"Trina?" he said.

"Yes, Jonah?" she said, not turning to look at him.

Jonah stared at the stars. "I don't feel good about this. We have to tell them."

Trina spun around to face him, her beautiful brown eyes glaring at him. "Are you mad? We can't tell them."

"But we have to!" Jonah said. "You don't know how guilty I feel, Trina."

Trina shook her head. "We can't tell them, Jonah. They'd be so angry."

"At least they'd know the truth!" he retorted.

Trina gazed at the sky. She said nothing for a minute, but then said, "Fine. We'll tell them. But not today. We'll tell them at the ball."

"What ball?" Jonah said confused.

"The Cahill reunion ball. We're having it on Christmas." said Trina.

"No one told me about this." said Jonah.

"Because it was decided just a few minutes ago." said Trina. "All the Cahills are going to be there. Cassandra's sending the invitations out right now."

"But I don't want to go." said Jonah.

Trina chuckled. "Well, it doesn't matter if you don't want to go. Either way, you're going."

"Why is that?" Jonah asked.

"Because if you don't, I'll kill you." she said.

"You don't mean literally, right?" Jonah said nervously.

Trina gave him that evil grin of hers. "No promises."

**PAGE BREAK**

**So, what do you think Jonah and Trina's secret is? The next chapter will be when it's Christmas Eve. Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to get this finished before Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues**

**xXxXxXxXx**

_Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow..._

**xXxXxXxXx**

_**Ian's P.O.V.**_

Ian awoke the next morning to screaming. He shot up, instantly alert. The screaming sounded like it was coming from outside. He raced towards his window. He drew open the curtains to see the other clue hunters. They were throwing snowballs at each other, laughing and screaming. Relief and annoyance flooded over him. He quickly changed and ran outside.

It was Christmas Eve. The night before had brought in snow. Ian ran towards the clue hunters.

"What is going on out here?" he yelled.

He just then noticed that Natalie wasn't there.

"We're having a snowball fight, Cobra!" Dan called, as he threw a snowball at Hamilton.

"Want to join?" Hamilton asked, as he ducked.

Ian scowled. "No. I do not want to join. I want to go to sleep. So, could you all try to keep it down out here?"

"Nope!" Dan said, smiling. "We're not going to let you ruin our fun!"

Ian sighed.

Amy looked at him. "Are you sure you don't want to join, Ian?"

Before he could answer, Natalie came running out.

"What are you all doing out here? I'm trying to sleep!" she yelled, scowling.

"We're having a snowball fight!" Madison said, throwing a snowball at her sister.

"A snowball fight? How childish. I most certainly do not want to join. Do you know what that would do to my outfit?" Natalie said.

"Maybe this?" Dan said.

And with that he threw the snowball at Natalie. It her in the chest. She looked at the snow on her in shock, then at Dan.

She glared at him. "That's it! You're going down!"

She made a snowball and threw it at him. Dan ducked. The snowball hit Ian in the face.

Dan laughed. Natalie's mouth was open in shock.

"Ha! You missed me, Cobra!" Dan said, grinning.

"I'll get you!" she cried, throwing another snowball.

And that started a whole new war between the Cahills.

Ian wiped the snow off of his face.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked.

Ian nodded. "I'm fine. It's just a little snow."

She smiled, then threw a snowball at him. It hit him in the chest. Ian looked at her in shock.

"You hit me." he said.

She smiled. "Yep. Are you going to do anything about it?"

He smiled back. "I most certainly am."

Then, the two joined the snowball fight.

xXxXxXxXx

A few hours later the Cahills sat at the dining room table drinking hot chocolate.

"That was fun." Sinead said.

Natalie scowled. "I'm never doing that again."

"Oh, come on, Natalie. You have to admit it was a little fun." Hamilton said.

Natalie looked at her cup. "Maybe a little."

"That was awesome!" Dan exclaimed. "What are we going to do now?"

Natalie stood up. "We're going to decorate the ballroom for tomorrow's ball."

Everyone groaned.

"Can't we do something fun?" Reagan asked.

"You just had a snowball fight. Isn't that enough fun for today?" Natalie said.

"You can never have too much fun." Dan said.

"Well, you can have fun later. Right now we have to do decorate the ballroom." said Natalie.

"Oh, yeah. That's really fun." Dan couldn't help but mutter.

xXxXxXxXx

_**Amy's P.O.V.**_

Amy stood on a ladder, trying to hang the lights. She just couldn't reach high enough, and she was already on the top step. She tiptoed on the step, trying to reach. She felt the ladder wobble and the lights fall out of her grasp. She gasped as she fell off the ladder. She closed her eyes, preparing for impact. But nothing came. She instead felt strong arms grab her. She opened her eyes to see Ian Kabra. He looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright, love?" he said.

"I'm fine." she murmured, sure she was blushing. "Thanks for catching me."

"No problem." he said. "You have to be more careful, love. I don't want you to get hurt.

"I'll remember that." she said.

Then, she noticed he was still carrying her. She turned redder. She heard gagging behind them. Ian turned to see the others. Dan was making gagging sounds, a disgusted look on his face.

"Gross. This is just disgusting." said Dan, wrinkling his nose.

Nellie looked amused. "You two look so cute together."

Ian blushed.

"Hey, Romeo and Juliet! Can we get back to work?" Jonah said, teasingly.

Ian set Amy down on the floor.

He cleared his throat. "Let's get back to work."

Amy nodded.

xXxXxXxXx

_**Later that night...**_

The Cahills stood in front of the Kabra mansion, looking at the lights that decorated the house. It really was spectacular. The lights changed from blue, to green, to red, to white, then back again. There were lights that spelled out 'MERRY CHRISTMAS' in white standing on the lawn. An inflatable Santa Claus and snowman stood on the lawn as well, thanks to Dan. They had bought it that afternoon, due to constant begging from Dan.

Amy stared in awe at the house. It was beautiful!

"Do you like it?" Ian asked.

Amy nodded, not taking her eyes off the house. "It's beautiful, Ian."

They were silent for a moment, just looking at the mansion. Then, Ian grabbed Amy's hand. Amy looked at their intertwined hands, shock on her face. Ian looked at her and smiled. After a moment, she smiled back.

And she didn't let go of his hand.

From across the lawn, Trina and Cassandra squealed.

"Finally," Trina said. "I thought he'd never get the courage to hold her hand."

"And they call him ruthless." said Cassandra, snorting.

"Oh, he is." Trina said, smiling at the couple. "But not when he's with her."

xXxXxXxXx

_But If You Really Hold Me Tight..._

xXxXxXxXx

**What did you think? Please, review! Sorry if Ian and Natalie are a little O.O.C. in this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues.**

xXxXxXxXx

_Do you hear what I hear..._

xXxXxXxXx

_**Amy's P.O.V. Christmas Night**_

Amy watched as the other Cahills walked into the ballroom. She didn't know most of the people, much to her dismay.

"Amy? You okay?" said Sinead.

Amy looked at her. "I'm fine, Sinead. There's just... so many people. And I don't know any of them."

Sinead put a hand on her shoulder. "I know. But maybe it's time to get to know them."

Amy took a deep breath. "Okay. Let's go in."

They both entered the ballroom. Jonah and Trina were standing on the stage, singing Christmas songs. Cahills from all around the world were talking and laughing with each other. They all seemed to know each other.

"I'm going to go find my brothers. Have fun, Amy." said Sinead, walking away.

Amy sighed and went over to the refreshment table. She poured herself a glass of punch. Someone tapped on her shoulder. She spun around to see a girl she didn't recognize.

"G'day," said the girl. She had an Australian accent.

"Hi," Amy said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lan Nguyen. A Janus. You're Amy Cahill, aren't you?" she said.

Amy nodded.

Lan smiled. "It's nice to meet you." She looked around. "How are you enjoying the party?"

Amy shrugged. "It's okay. I'm not having that much fun, though."

"Why not?" Lan asked.

"I'm not one for parties." said Amy.

"Why don't you go dance?" Lan asked.

"I can't dance." Amy said.

Lan raised an eyebrow. "You won't know until you try. Ask someone."

"I-I don't know who to ask." stuttered Amy.

Lan smiled. "Why not Ian Kabra? You're together, aren't you?"

Amy blushed. "We're not together."

"Well, you should be." Lan said, punching Amy lightly in the shoulder. "You two are perfect for each other! Besides, it's obvious you like him."

Amy turned redder. "I don't like him."

Lan just smiled. "Well, that's too bad, Amy. Because it's obvious he likes you."

xXxXxXxXx

_**Ian's P.O.V.**_

Ian walked around the ballroom and chatted with random Cahills. Sometimes it was pleasant talk, and other times not. He stumbled upon Nellie.

"Hello, Nellie." Ian said, trying to give her a pleasant smile.

Nellie raised her eyebrows. "Hey, Ian."

Ian cleared his throat. "So, are you enjoying the party?"

Nellie shrugged. "It's alright. The music's good."

Ian nodded.

Nellie looked at him. "Do you like Amy?"

Ian blinked at her. Where had that come from? "Excuse me?"

"Do you like Amy?" she asked again.

Ian tried to regain his composure. "Of course not. We're only friends."

Nellie rolled her eyes. "Ian, it's obvious you like her. Don't even try to deny it. Everyone can see it. Well, everyone except Amy. Which is good for you."

Ian shook his head. "I do not like her."

Nellie sighed. "Trust me. You do. Just ask her to dance."

Ian ran his fingers through his hair. "She'll say no. She doesn't trust me anymore."

Nellie smiled at him. "Well, you'll just have to change that."

xXxXxXxXx

_**Amy's P.O.V.**_

Amy sat in one of the chairs, thinking about what Lan had said. _Did _she like Ian? Did Ian really like her? She thought about the last few days they had shared together. They had been some of the most fun days she'd had.

_He tried to kill me. How can I like him after that? _she thought.

But she had to admit that he had changed. He was nicer now, more... caring. She had to let go of the past.

"Amy?"

She looked up to see Ian.

"Yes?" she said.

Ian smiled at her. "Would you like to dance?" He held out his hand to her.

She gaped at him. "Uh... I don't know..."

"Please?" he said.

Amy blinked. "...Alright."

She took his hand and Ian led her to the dance floor.

"Alright, guys! The next song is dedicated to my cousins Ian Kabra and Amy Cahill. I'm sure you know this song!" said Jonah, grinning.

Ian and Amy looked at each other, each wearing wary expressions.

Trina smiled. "This song is called Mistletoe, by Justin Bieber."

Amy and Ian blushed. It was obvious they chose this song because of what happened two days ago.

Jonah grinned and started to sing.

As Amy and Ian danced and listened to the song, they both relaxed and were soon smiling and laughing with each other.

Amy saw Lan dance past her. Lan gave her a thumbs up. Amy grinned.

Amy was actually enjoying dancing with Ian.

xXxXxXxXx

_**Dan's P.O.V.**_

He couldn't believe he had agreed to dance with Natalie Kabra. Nellie had made him dance with her, obviously to annoy him.

He glared as he danced past her. She just grinned and gave him two thumbs up.

"Stop stepping on my foot!" Natalie said, glaring at him.

Dan scowled. "I'm not trying to!"

He, again, stepped on her foot. This time on purpose.

"Ow!" she yelled. She glared at him. "You did that on purpose!"

"What? Me?" said Dan, looking innocently at her.

She stepped on his foot.

"Ow!" Dan exclaimed. He glared at her. "You did that on purpose!"

"Payback," she hissed.

"Well, at least I'm not wearing _heels._" he hissed.

He tried to spin her around, but his arm wacked Natalie on the head on accident.

"Ow!" Natalie yelled. "You idiot!"

Dan glared at her. "I didn't mean to!"

"Well, you just-" but Natalie stopped mid-sentence.

"What?" Dan asked, looking where she was looking.

He saw it. It was Amy and Ian dancing with each other, laughing and talking.

"No way," Dan said, gaping at the scene.

"That idiot," Natalie hissed. "What is he doing?"

Dan made a face. "Is she dancing with that _Cobra_?"

"I can't believe this." Natalie murmured. "How can he like _her_?"

"How can she like _him._" Dan grumbled. "After everything he did?"

Natalie glared at Jonah. "And this _song. _He's just making this worse!"

Dan shook his head. "This is just wrong on so many levels."

Natalie made a face. "Tell me about it."

The song soon ended. Jonah and Trina whispered something to each other.

"Alright, everyone. We have an anouncement." said Jonah, looking grim.

"A few days ago, before some of you came here, gifts were stolen from the Kabra mansion." said Trina, looking equally grim.

There were gasps and murmurings from the crowd.

"And we know who stole them." said Jonah. "It was-"

"Me!" someone yelled from the audience. A girl stepped out from the crowd. "It was me."

"Cassandra?"

xXxXxXxXx

_With a voice as big as the sea..._

xXxXxXxXx

**What did you think? Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues**

xXxXxXxXx

_It's the most wonderful time of the year..._

xXxXxXxXx

_**Amy's P.O.V.**_

Everyone gasped. Jonah and Trina looked at Cassandra in disbelief.

"_You _stole the gifts?" Hamilton said.

"Yes," Cassandra said, looking at Trina and Jonah. "I did."

"Cassandra-" Trina started, reaching for her.

"No," Cassandra said, jerking away from her. "Don't try to take the blame, Trina. We all know_ I _did it."

"Why would you do that?" Sinead asked, looking betrayed.

Cassandra shrugged, nonchalantly. "Why do all theives steal? For attention, just for the thrill, I suppose."

"You stole the gifts because you wanted _attention_?" Dan said in disbelief.

Cassandra smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Cassandra-" Jonah tried.

Cassandra shot him a sharp look and he stopped. She looked at everyone shamefaced. "I'm so sorry."

Natalie stepped forward and on to the stage. She walked over to Cassandra and slapped her across the face.

There were gasps across the room.

Natalie then gave Cassandra a hug. Cassandra immediately hugged back.

"I'm so sorry." Cassandra whispered.

Natalie nodded, her face impassive. "I can't say I forgive you but, I understand why you did this."

Natalie glanced at Trina and Jonah, but quickly looked away.

"Where are the gifts?" Madison asked.

"I-I sold them." Cassandra said.

Everyone, again, gasped.

"Oh, stop gasping!" Trina snapped.

"You _what_?" Hamilton said.

"I sold them." Cassandra said. "What else would I do with them?"

Natalie opened her mouth to yell at her, but Nellie stopped her. "Maybe that's a good thing."

"How is that a good thing?" Reagan asked.

Nellie looked at them all. "We had so much fun without the gifts. This has been the best Christmas I've ever had. Christmas isn't about the gifts. It's about spending time with your friends and family. Who needs gifts?"

Everyone was silent, thinking about that. Then, someone clapped. And soon everyone was clapping at her speech. Nellie grinned and took a bow.

xXxXxXxXx

_**Cassandra's P.O.V.**_

Later that night, after everyone left, Cassandra stood on the balcony with Trina and Jonah.

"Thank you." Trina said, softly.

Cassandra said nothing.

"I can't believe you did that for us." Trina continued.

Cassandra turned towards them. "Well, you're my friends. What else was I supposed to do?"

"You didn't have to do that." Jonah said. "You didn't have to take the blame. It was _our _fault. Not yours."

"I doesn't matter. They barely know me. But if they found out it was you-" She gestured to Jonah. "Then it would have felt like you betrayed them. It's better they think I did it than you."

"How noble." said a voice behind them.

They turned to see Ian. He was leaning on the wall.

"Ian," Trina said.

Ian looked at them. "You stole the gifts. Not Cassandra."

"I'm sorry," Trina said.

"Me too," Jonah said.

Ian shook his head and walked away. No on chased after him. The three Cahills stood on the balcony in silence.

xXxXxXxXx

_**Amy's P.O.V.**_

Amy stood in front of the fireplace, the fire crackling warmly. Ian walked up next to her, his hands behind his back.

"Merry Christmas, Amy." Ian said.

Amy turned to him. "Merry Christmas, Ian."

"Did you have fun at the ball?" Ian asked.

Amy smiled. "I actually did."

Ian smiled. "Me too."

They were silent for a moment, then Ian spoke. "I have something for you."

"Really?" Amy said, surprised.

Ian nodded and took out the same rectangular box he took out two days ago. He opened it to show the diamond necklace.

Amy gasped and looked at him. "But-but I thought..."

Ian smiled. "That girl I bought it for? That girl is you."

Ian went behind Amy and put the necklace on her neck.

Amy smiled at him. "Thank you. I love it."

Ian nodded. "I'm glad you like it."

Amy hesitated, but then gave him a hug. Ian hugged her back.

"Thank you." she said again.

They locked eyes. Ian leaned in. Amy closed her eyes. His lips touched hers. She could feel sparks. They pulled away. They both smiled at each other.

"Eeew!" someone said behind them.

They both turned to see Dan and Natalie. Dan looked horrified while Natalie looked annoyed.

"I can't believe this." Natalie grumbled.

"This is my worst nightmare." Dan said, shuddering. "I'll never be able to wipe this horrible picture from my mind."

Amy rolled her eyes.

"So, you're together now?" Natalie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It seems so." Ian said, smiling at Amy.

Dan scowled. "So, if you get married-"

Amy and Ian blushed.

"Natalie will be my sister-in-law?" Dan ended.

"Well, yeah." Amy said.

Dan gagged. Natalie made a face.

"Goodness, no. He will _never _be my brother-in-law. It's hard enough calling him my distant cousin." said Natalie.

Amy and Ian laughed.

"This has been quite a Christmas." Ian said.

"A not so merry Christmas." Dan said.

Amy nodded. "Well, some of it was merry."

She looked at Ian.

Natalie rolled her eyes. Dan wrinkled his nose.

"I can't wait to spend another holiday with you all." Amy said, grinning.

xXxXxXxXx

_And caroling out in the snow..._

xXxXxXxXx

**That's it! The end of this story. I'll be making a story for Valentine's Day when it comes closer. I'll post it in a few weeks, maybe sooner. It'll be called A "Lovely" Cahill Valentine's Day. Please, review and thank you all for the reviews and story alerts and favorites. I'm going to miss writing this story.**


End file.
